Caring, Bright Eyes
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Dream request/birthday fic for niccunningham: In an alternate universe, all the Care Bears and Cousins were adopted, all except Bright Heart Raccoon. He was born, the son of Noble Heart and True Heart.


**Well, I didn't expect to be doing another Care Bears story anytime, soon, but after the kind message sent by Niccunningham telling me how they are a big fan of my work and requested a story from me, I couldn't say no. This story serves as both a dream request and birthday fic from/for them, so I hope they especially enjoy it.**

 **The story takes place in an alternate universe where all the Care Bears and Cousins, excepting Bright Heart Raccoon, are adopted. That includes Hugs and Tugs. Bright Heart Raccoon is also the child of True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse.**

 **I own nothing. Care Bears and all it's characters and content belong to their rightful owners. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Mm," True Heart Bear murmured as she felt the slight kicks in her stomach. She looked down and smiled at her swollen belly before her hand rose up and began caressing it gently.

"Everything alright, sweetheart," Noble Heart Horse asked as he came into the room. Beads of sweat were on his brow and he set down the hammer on a nearby dresser as he came over to her. True Heart nodded and kept rubbing.

"Everything is just perfect, dear. Our baby is just active and kicking, that's all." He nodded in reassurance and watched as her belly would sometimes twitch with the unborn's movements. He froze and remained still as she suddenly reached out and grasped his arm before pulling him closer to her. She directed her hand onto her stomach and pressed it flat against it.

He smiled as he felt his child kicking directly over his hand. He began petting her belly, relishing in the feeling as the kicks hit wherever his hand was. She felt so warm under his hand and she looked positively radiant today, especially for a pregnant Care Bear.

All of a sudden, the light chiming of a nearby clock could be heard. Their eyes traveled over to the nearby dresser and at the cloud clock on it. The hands were both touching the twelfth number.

"12 o'clock," he said, before turning back to his wife. "Your pregnancy checkup is at 12:15, so we'd better get a move on is we don't want to be late."

Tender Heart nodded and stood off from the bed. His arm went under hers and behind her back, supporting her up if needed. Slowly, the two made their way down the stairs and towards the door. Before they did though, they took a moment to peer into the new baby's room.

The room was mostly a vanilla and lavender color-scheme, but with hints of teal as well. Noble Heart had just finished setting up the curtains and now sunlight shown through the aqua fabric completed with yellow bows. A diaper-changing station, a dresser filled with baby clothes, a rocking horse, a toy chest filled with baby toys, several paintings of landscapes, and, lastly, a beautifully-carved crib all were placed about the room. The perfect room to bring their child into the world.

With a smile on their faces, they went outside and into the cloud card, waiting to take them to Care-A-Lot Hospital.

* * *

"Nervous much, sweetie," True Heart asked as he paced around the room. His expression showed that he was deep in thought. She simply sat down on the doctor's table and waited. Meanwhile, some of the other Care Bears and Care Bears cousins were on the floor, amusing themselves with the toys, games, and books in the waiting office.

Noble Heart looked up from his pace and rushed over to his wife when the nearby doors opened and flew two star buddy doctors. The two smiled at the couple and handed over a chart for them to look at. Noble Heart took it and held it up to her face to look at it.

What they saw and read next made them gasped with shock and joy.

The gender symbol for a boy and a checked box for a Care Bear Cousin were present on the chart. A small ultrasound picture was also on the chart where a curled up unborn infant with a long tail was growing healthy and peacefully in his mother's stomach.

"A little boy," True Heart breathed out, her thumb gently rubbing against photo. "Our little boy."

"All ours," he added, before leaning in to deliver a hug. He then turned to the doctors and smiled. "Excuse me, but one kind of Cousin is our child? I mean, he looks he looks like a horse like me, but we want to be sure. Although I wouldn't be too surprised if he really is one.

The star buddies just looked at each other before doing what appeared to be a shake of the head and a shrug.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until he's born to find out," True Heart said. Noble Heart sighed, but nodded.

"Guess so. Although, whatever Cousin it is, I'm just going to be thrilled to be the father of him." True Heart reached over and brought his arm over to her chest before squeezing it gently.

"That's right, Whatever he is, he's our little boy."

* * *

True Heart relaxed in her lawn chair as the sunlight fell upon her face. Her husband was currently installing a soft lavender carpet on the floor for their new child. Meanwhile, the star ands heart buddies were looking after the Care Bear Cubs and Cousins while the two founders were busy or taking it easy for a while.

Her eyes opened and she looked down once she felt a pair of hands touch her stomach. Her eyes fell upon the pink and blue, diaper and bonnet-clad, bear twins, Hugs and Tugs. They stared right back up at her with curiosity before looked back down and resumed patting her belly.

Some giggles escaped her throat as she leaned down and picked up the two before setting them on her lap. "You know what that lump on my tummy is, little ones?" Obviously the twins shook their heads in confusion, so she explained. "There's a baby in there. My baby. If you place your paws gently on my tummy, you might be able to feel him kicking in there.

The twins' eyes widened and they leaned their heads and pressed their hands against her stomach. They flinched back in surprise for a moment when they felt a kick under their hands, but then giggled and placed it back against her warm fur, laughing each time they felt a kick. True Heart smiled at the two, knowing they would be the perfect playmates, along with the rest of the cubs and cousins, for her child.

* * *

 _"Hahaha! Mom! Dad! Look at this!"_

 _A finished puzzle on the tray was held up before them. It was at least fifteen pieces and it had only taken him just a few minutes to solve it. His parents smiled and they patted his head._

 _"That's amazing, son. You're so smart." He beamed and stood up proudly._

 _"Thanks. I just used my head and thought lo-gic-ally," he said, taking care to carefully pronounce the syllables._

 _"We me and your father are very proud of you, son. Come here."_

 _He grinned and scrambled over to his parents before returning the warm and tight hug they gave him._

* * *

Eyes widened and he sat up in bed. It was the middle of the night and he has just woken up from a dream. A wonderful and lovely dream about how his future son might behave.

"Honey," his wife yawned out from beside him, her eyes fluttering to stay away. "What is it honey?" His hand reached over and held onto her's while his thumb stroked the top of it.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I just... I just had a dream about our future son." Her eyes widened and staying open this time, she sat up.

"Oh, and just what was the dream about," she asked. He smiled at her and brushed his tousled mane out of his face.

"I dreamt our son was completing puzzles and problems and he was very smart and happy."

"Curious, I was having the exact same dream dear. Our son being very clever and sweet."

"Interesting." He smiled wider at her. "Maybe we just dreamt what our son is going to be like." She stared at him strangely for a moment, before giving a considerate smile and nod.

"It could be so. Though our son might also be more-"

A startled gasp escaped her throat, her eyes suddenly widened in shock, and her hands flew to her stomach as she bent over. He instantly became attentive, looking over her in worried concern.

"True Heart? True Heart! What's wrong," he asked. Her head lifted up, revealing her pained expression and her eyes rightly closed.

"T-the baby! It's- he's- he's coming!"

"What!" Instantly he began untangling himself out of the bed covers and rushed over to her side of the bed. His arms slipped under her legs and back and he lifted her up. He then started to carefully, yet quickly, carry her out of their room, down the stairs, out the door, and into their cloud car. After buckling her in, he rushed over to the driver's seat and buckled himself in.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he said as she started to cry out in pain as the contractions came. "We'll be at Care-A-Lot Hospital soon enough."

* * *

Noble Heart found himself pacing in the waiting him room while the star and heart buddy doctors took care of True Heart as she went into labor. To say he was worried would've been a major understatement. He was extremely worried. Those his wife had joined him on a voyage to the adopted Cubs and Cousins across dangerous waters and raised them all by themselves, he was still extremely nervous for her and their coming son.

In the meantime, several Cubs and Cousins had woken up in the commotion and he had spent some of his time preoccupied with soothing them back to sleep. Luckily for him, the ones like Bedtime Bear and Cozy Heart Penguin were easy to put back down to sleep again, while only a few like the energetic Cheer Bear and the extra-attention Grumpy Bear required more time.

He stopped pacing and zipped around when he heard the sound of doors opening. In came a star buddy with a bright smile for his equally glowing face. It chittered at him before motioning with one of his points to follow after him. His breath hitched and his legs felt numb as he obediently followed after him.

As they passed through the corridor where some star and heart buddy doctors gave him smiles and said congratulations in their own language, he began to feel less of the worry from earlier. However, he knew he would be perfectly alright once he saw True Heart and their son.

"Honey," he whispered out once he entered the room she was in. Tired black eyes looked at him through the dim lighting and she smiled at him before motioning him closer. He slowly and quietly made his way towards the bed she was on. His eyes first looked at her exhausted, yet joyful face before turning towards the bundle she held close to her chest. Her hand shakily reached over and undid the part covering their boy's face.

"A raccoon," he whispered, surprised and yet ecstatic at their son. His fur color was the exact same color as his, yet there was slightly darker fur where his raccoon mask was. His muzzle was white and his nose was lavender and heart-shaped. His face, though sleeping, held an almost angelic expression.

"He's ours," he asked, though it was rather more towards himself the to True Heart. She gave a tired laugh and nodded. "He's ours," he repeated. "He's wonderful. Our little boy."

"Our son," she added. "And look!"

A small yawn escaped from their baby's mouth and his paw lifted up to rub his nose. His eyelids started to quiver before the flipped up, revealing a pair of bright eyes that stared curiously out into the world for the first time. His gaze then fell upon his two parents, staring right back at him. A sneeze came out of his nose and he sniffed, before smiling up and giggling up at them. The grins on their faces on their faces could not get anymore wider.

"Our baby," they said in unision. They kept admiring him and his cheerful attitude till he began yawning and fell back to sleep, swaddled comfortably in his blanket.

"What an angel," True Heart said, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"He's wonderful," he replied. "So, what are we going to name him?"

She looked at him surprised for a moment before giving a gentle smile. "I do have a name. Bright Heart."

"Bright Heart," he repeated.

"Yes, Bright Heart. Because of how his eyes look and because I think our dreams about him growing up to be smart are true. Bright Heart for bright eyes and a bright mind."

"Bright Heart," he repeated again. "It's perfect."

He looked down at their sleeping on and he reached out and gently brushed back the tiny hairs on his head.

"Welcome to our family, Bright Heart."

* * *

The sun seemed to shine even brighter the next morning as the two new and proud parents brought their son home for the very first time. The star and heart buddies had offered to take care of the other toddlers to leave the founders the day to spend time with their son.

"Welcome home, son," Noble Heart announced as he opened the door to let True Heart carry him in. The newborn raccoon's eyes grew wide and he looked around curiously and amazed around the house.

"Let's show him his room, dear," True Heart suggested and Noble Heart nodded.

"Right. C'mon son. Your room is upstairs." True Heart giggled and held him up higher she could see better as she took him upstairs and into his room.

"Look son! Look! Look at the rattle," Noble Heart said as he held ot up to his face. Bright Heart giggled and reached out to grasp it. When he finally managed to get it out of his father's grasp, he then proceeded to stick the whole thing into his mouth drawing some nervous giggles from his parents.

"N-no nom sweetie. You're not supposed to put things like rattles in your mouth," True Heart said as she tried to pull it out. "Dear, go fetch up a pacifier on the dresser there, would you?"

"Right," he replied and quickly got it and swapped it out for the rattle. Bright Hearts eyes widened for a moment, but then slowly started to close as he sucked on it. Eventually, the little raccoon slumped up against his mother and went peacefully to sleep.

"Guess the world is just too much to take in right now. Perhaps we can show him more later, but for right now he needs his nap." He nodded, although his expression was slightly disappointed at the fact that he didn't get to show his son more.

The crib was a lovely wooden one with pictures of hearts, stars, swirls, and little clouds carved into the railing. It had been painted a light yellow with stripes of purple on the bars. A soft blanket, pillow, and stuffed star plushie were all laid out on the mattress. A small mobile was set up above that, when on, played a soft lullaby while small figurines of dusks and birds surrounded by hearts and clouds moved around. Bright Heart curled up and snuggled right under the covers and on the pillow before falling into slumber.

The two leaned down to each give a kiss on his head before slowly an quietly making their way out the door.

* * *

It was about an hour until Bright Heart Raccoon awoke. Seeing that he was alone and that neither of his parents were around, he did what any recently-newborn infant would do.

His cries soon reached the ears of his parents and alerted them that he was awake. True Heart, who was still exhausted from last night's labor, was left to rest on the bed by Noble Heart went to tend to his son. He rushed over to his son's room and quickly picked him out of the crib and cradled him to his chest.

"Shh. Shh son. It's alright. It's okay. Everything's fine. I'm here," he soothingly whispered. Eventually, Bright Heart's crying went down and he resumed to being his joyful, curious self. He began exploring his father's face and patting his muzzle. He giggled when his hands grew close to his nostrils and his father blew warm hair out of them. Noble Heart's ears then twitched when heard a rumbling sound and his son began to whimper again.

"Mm, looks like lunchtime, son."

After taking his son down the stairs and into the kitchen, he saw that a pair of star and heart buddies were there waiting for them with a bib, napkin, and an already warmed bottle of milk. Taking it from them with a grateful and polite 'thank you', Noble Heart then took the items and his son into the family room and sat down in one of the big chairs to feed his son. After tying the bib around his son's neck and positioning him right, he held the milk bottle up to his name.

"Alright, here you go. A nice bottle of warm milk." As the bottle started heading towards his mouth, Bright Heart began to squirm and shake his head around, making it hard to get it past his lips.

"C'mon son." The raccoon would not listened. His father paused for a moment before an idea came to mind. "Here comes the cloud car, into the tunnel. Vroom vroom!"

Bright Heart stopped wriggling for a moment and instead started giggling. His paws batted at the milk-bottle-turned-cloud-car. He became so distracted that he only realized his father had gotten the nipple in his mouth when he began to suck on it.

"That's it son. Go drink your milk. It's really yummy."

Eventually the milk had gone down and Bright Heart was left with a sticky wet mess on his face that he was currently amusing himself by trying to lick it up.

"Uh oh, looks like someone needs a bath."

Right beside the upstairs bedroom was the bathroom. A smaller tub had been brought in and installed to accommodate the younger Care Bear Cousin. Several baby-friendly soaps, bubble bath, towels, and toys surrounded it. A small sunning machine stood nearby, complete with sunglasses.

After filling the tub with water and testing it, he put in some bubble bath before placing his son in. His son squirmed at first, before staring at the strange, warm liquid he was placed in. His hand reached down to touch the water, sand he watched in amazement at the ripple on the surface. He placed his hand on the water again, this time putting it down much harder and faster, causing a small splash. Laughter pealed out of his throat and he began to joyfully begin splashing.

"Now, now son. Let's one it down a bit, shall we?" He brushed the water out of his face before dipping a wash rag into the bathwater and using it to clear his son's face. Bright Heart protested at this action at first, his limbs and tail thrashing wildly about it it was all over in a second and he now amused himself with the bubbles that had appeared and the rubber ducky placed in to play with. He started playing with the ducky, giggling every time it squeaked and plowed it through mounds of bubble suds.

However, all good things must come to an end and bathtime was no exception. His son squeaked out and bat his father's hands in protest as he was suddenly rinsed and picked out of the tub. He stopped squirming once he felt the nice, warm, and soft towel wrap around him. He then was lifted up onto the sunning machine and a pair of cool sun-shaped glasses were. Bright Heart cooed as the warmth of the artificial sun's rays fell onto him, warming and drying him off at the same time.

"There you are. All nice and clean. C'mon, let's show your mother."

* * *

Luckily, True Heart was just beginning to wake up when her boys came into the room. After paying some compliments to them for behaving themselves and getting some things done without her, the subject of their son's tummy symbol came up.

The Hall of Hearts was the designated spot where a young Care Bear or Cousin could get their tummy symbol, as well as a more visual concept idea of what their general purpose in life was and their mannerism of how to perform it.

While the idea of Bright Heart waiting awhile to find his personality and aspect of caring was brought up, the two finally decided on letting him be like the rest of the Cubs and Cousins by letting him get his as well.

It didn't come to much of a surprise for them when they discovered that Bright Heart's tummy symbol was a heart-shaped lightbulb with a heart-shaped wire in the middle of it. If anything, it just made them all the more happy and proud of their son and more hopeful for his already bright-looking future.

* * *

 **Happy birthday Niccunningham, I hope you especially liked the story. Thanks for giving me the idea to do this story, I had a good time writing it.**

 **As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed the story as well. Please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my others storyworks. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
